


Ölümün Köleleri

by Turkfanfiction_Archivist



Category: Original Work
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkfanfiction_Archivist/pseuds/Turkfanfiction_Archivist
Summary: Sibel, kendinden ve yaşadığı tramvadan kaçmak için bir sahil kasabasına yerleşmiştir. Bilmediği şey ise bazı şeylerin, nereye giderseniz gidin sizinle geldiğidir.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Arşivist görevindeki Glenien'den not:** Bu hikaye daha önce, artık kapanmış olan [Turkfanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/T%C3%BCrkFanfiction.Net)'te yayınlanmıştır. Sitede kalan hikaye arşivini korumak için, Türkfanfiction.net olarak Kasım 2016'dan itibaren, AO3'ün Open Doors (Açık Kapılar) projesi kapsamında, sitede bulunan tüm hikaye arşivini AO3 koleksiyonuna taşımaya başladık. Bu haberin duyurusu çeşitli kanallarda yapıldı, ancak size ulaşmamış olabilir. Bu yazarı tanıyorsanız veya bu yazar sizseniz, hikayeyi üzerinize geçirmek için lütfen [profil sayfamdaki ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Turkfanfiction/profile) e-mail adresini kullanarak bana ulaşın.

Rüzgardan hoşlanmayabilirdiniz. Kışın esen rüzgarın yüzünüzü yalayıp geçerken bıraktığı o kötü hissi kim sevebilirdi ki sonuçta. Ama daha kötüsü, yazın esen rüzgardı elbette. Ilık gibi görünen rüzgar teninizin erişebildiği noktalarını usul usul yakarken, yüzünüze doğru estiğinde hissettirdiği bunaltı nefesinizi keserdi.

 

Kumsalın birkaç yüz metre içerisindeki küçük binanın 2. katındaki balkonda, havalanmış perdelerin arasından denize doğru bakan kızın kafasından geçenler tam olarak bunlardı. Düşünecek daha önemli şeylerinin olmamasına özen gösteriyordu bir süredir ve neredeyse bunu başarabildiğine inanacaktı.

 

 “Bu kadar uzağa gelmenin bir sebebi var mı?”

 

Bir anda yerinden sıçrasa da sesin tanıdık gelen tınısı karşısında rahatlama gereği duydu birkaç saniye içerisinde. Derin bir nefes aldı ardından.

 

“Belki bazı sorunlarımdan kaçıyorumdur.” Sesi alaycıydı kızın. Arkasına bakma gereği duymadan konuşuyordu onunla. Bir süredir duymadığı bu ses onu heyecanlandırmış olsa da bunu belli etmek istemiyordu.

 

“Yanlış düşünüyorsam bağışla ama bildiğim kadarıyla senin sorunların kendinle.” Ses bunu bir önermeden bahseder gibi söylemişti. Dümdüz ve duygusuzca… “Yeterince uzağa gidersen kendinden kaçabileceğin fikrine kapılmana sebep olan şeyin ne olduğunu oldukça merak ettim.” Aslında merak etmediğini, sorunun cevabını zaten bildiğini biliyordu kız.

 

“En son konuşmamızda defolup gitmeni istememin sebebi tam olarak buydu.” diye tısladı. “Ukalalığın…”

 

Taş yüzeyde çıkan ve yere düşen misketlerin çıkardığı çınlamayı hatırlatan ayak sesleri dışında bir şey duyulmadı birkaç dakika boyunca. Gözlerini kapattı kız ve birkaç derin nefes aldı. Kararlar her zaman bu kadar can acıtıcı mı olmalıydı? Sesin sahibi yeniden konuşana kadar bunu düşünmeye devam etti kız.

 

“Gerçekten gitmemi istediğine inanıyor musun?” Ah, işte bunu yapmasından nefret ediyordu. Bu soruyu sorması hiç de adil değildi. Özellikle de ne hissettiğini bildiği göz önüne alınırsa… Buna rağmen güçlü olmayı denedi kız cevap vermeden önce.

 

“Elbette.” O tek kelimeyi telaffuz ederken kendini dinledi ve bir kahkaha atmamak için dişlerini dudaklarına geçirmek zorunda kaldı sonunda. Ses tonu onu ele veriyordu. Ne zaman sesindeki inandırıcılık oranını yüksek tutmayı başaracağını sordu kendi kendine. Sanırım cevap ‘Muhtemelen hiçbir zaman.’dı.

 

“Hımm... Pekala.”

 

Beklemediği bu kabullenme karşısında içinde bir öfkenin kabardığını hissetti kız. İç bayıltıcı yaz rüzgarının havalandırdığı perdeden görünen manzaraya son bir bakış attıktan sonra ufak tefek bedeninden beklenmeyen bir çeviklikle sesin sahibine döndü.

 

“Tamam, istemediğimi ikimiz de biliyoruz.” İçinde kabaran öfke sesine yansımıştı şimdi. “Yine de, her seferinde bunu dile getirtmek zorunda bırakman hoşuma gitmiyor.” Sonra pes etmiş gibi sesli bir şekilde tuttuğu nefesini verdi ve omuzları düştü. Konuşurken sesinden, içinde az da olsa kızgınlık barındıran umursuzluğu hissediliyordu. “Bazen beni delirtiyorsun.”

 

“Bundan eminim.” derken eğlenir gibiydi sesin sahibi. “Yani seni delirttiğimden...”

 

“Şu ses tonun…” Katlanamadığı tek şeydi belki de bu aşırı anlamlı ses tonları. Yüzüne ifade veremeyen biri, o ifadeleri sesine yansıtmakta ustalaşabiliyordu sanırım. “Bana deli biriymişim gibi davranmaktan vazgeç.”

 

“Öyle misin?” Seste merak yoktu. Öylesine sorulmuş bir soruydu. Buna rağmen kız, kanın yüzüne hücum ettiğini hissetti ve küçük yumruklarını sinirle sıkmaya başladı.

 

“Elbette değilim.” diye tıslarken sesin sahibi tek kaşı havada onu izlemeye başladı. Kız ister istemez bu hareketin, onun kullanabildiği tek yüz ifadesi olduğunu düşünmeye başlamıştı.

 

“Bunu söylemen garip... Şu anda senden başka kimsenin görmediği biriyle konuştuğun düşünülürse…” Alaycı bir gülümseme kızın yüzüne yayılırken gözleri, eğlenceli bir şeyi keşfetmiş gibi bir ışıltıyla doldu.

 

“Aslında bende tam olarak senin bunu söylemenin garip olduğunu düşünüyorum. Yani beni gerçek olduğuna ikna etmen gerekmez mi?” Alaycı bir ifadeyle söylemişti bunları ve gerçekten de eğleniyor gibiydi. “Beni bir şizofren gibi göstererek gerçek olmadığın konusundaki şüphelerimi körüklediğini düşünmüyor musun?”

 

“Aslında bunu hiç düşünmedim.” dedi ifadesiz ses. “Gerçek olduğumu biliyorsun.”

 

“Hadi ama. Kendine fazla güveniyorsun.” derken gülümsemeye devam etti kız.

 

“Belki de…” Bunu söylerken omuz silkmişti sesin sahibi ve aynı anda kızın yüzündeki gülümseme solmuştu. Bu kabullenme, eğlencenin sona erdiği anlamına geliyordu. “Peki, bunun sebebini hiç düşündün mü?”

 

“Sosyal çevrenin seni havaya sokması yüzünde mi yoksa?” İçindeki son neşe kırıntılarını kullanmaya çalışmıştı kız ve karşısındaki de bunun farkındaymışçasına alayla konuştu.

 

“Sanırım keyfin yerinde. Benimle dalga geçebildiğine göre.”

 

 “Belki şu şeylerden kurtulsan…” derken elini başının üzerinde döndürerek bir şeyi işaret ediyordu. “…kendine bir sosyal çevre edinebilsin ha. Ne dersin?”

 

“Belki senin için onları törpületebilirim.” Şimdi o da eğleniyordu. Sonra sesi birden, taze etin üzerinde dans eden neşter kadar keskinleşti. “Ama yine de tatlım, bir konuda sana garanti verebilirim. Onlarla bile senden daha fazla sosyal çevre yapabilirim.”

 

Gözlerini kısan kız ona kötü birkaç bakış atarak geçirdi son birkaç saniyesini.

 

“Bazen çok acımasız oluyorsun.” derken sesini oldukça ifadesiz tutmaya çalışmıştı. Ama herkesin uzmanlık alanları farklıydı değil mi? Gerçi o, henüz hangi konuda uzman olduğunu çözememişti ama en azından bu konuda uzman olmadığının bilincine varmıştı.

 

“Biliyorum. Benim görevim bu.” Bu ukala ‘şey’ her daim böyleydi işte.

 

“İnsanların canını sıkmak mı?” demekten kendini alamamıştı kız. Onu incitmek zordu elbette ama yine de kendine engel olamamıştı işte.

 

“Aslında görmedikleri gerçekleri onların yüzüne vurmak demeyi tercih ederim.” derken yeniden o eski dostane ses tonuna bürünmüştü kelimeler.

 

“Bunu soracağım için büyük ihtimalle pişman olacağım ama hangi gerçeklerden bahsediyorsun?” Son anda ağzından dökülen cümleyi geri almayı diledi o an. Sormak istemediği bir soruyu sormuştu ve cevabın hoşuna gitmeyeceğini biliyordu.

 

“Neden bahsettiğimi biliyorsun. En son beni neden kovduğunu hatırlamıyor musun yoksa?” İşte yine o havaya kalkmış tek kaş... Bu ifadenin literatürde bir anlamı var mıydı acaba? Kız, o an bunu düşünmekten kendini alamamıştı nedense. Yanlış zamanda kafasından geçen yanlış düşüncelere asla engel olamamıştı zaten bugüne kadar.

 

“Ah tabii ya. Şu aptalca vaazın ve sen…” diye mırıldandı sesindeki korkuyu bastırmaya çalışarak. Bu konudaki başarısızlığı tartışmaya açık olmadığı için durumla yüzleşmekten kaçar gibi, perdelerin kapattığı pencereye döndü yüzünü.  “Bazı şeyler tercih meselesi değildir.” derken karşısındaki bu ‘şeyi’ mi yoksa kendini mi ikna etmeye çalıştığını düşünmemeye zorladı kendini.

 

“Yaşam ve ölüm, çoğu zaman tercih meselesidir çocuk.” diye fısıldamıştı kulağına sesin sahibi ve ürpermişti o anda kız.

 

“Ve?” Ağzından çıkan tek kelime bu olmuştu. Daha fazlası için gücü olmadığından belki de…

 

“Ve ben yaşıyorum. Sen ise ölüsün.” Kız, kelimelerin anlamlarını tarttı zihninde birkaç saniye kadar.

 

“Aslında benim durduğum yerden baktığında sen ölüye daha çok benziyorsun.” Alaycı sesine yeniden kavuşmanın zaferiyle gülümsedi karşısındaki ‘şeye’.

 

“Beni küçümseme. Biliyorsun ki ben, şimdiye kadar gördüğün hiçbir şeye benzemiyorum. Buna ölüler de dahil.” Sesindeki öz güven ve kibir, kıza bir şekilde bu konuda daha fazla konuşmamasını söyler gibiydi. Baştan kaybedilmiş bir savaşın habercisi gibiydi o ses…

 

“İşte bu konuda haklısın.” demekten fazlasını yapamadı tam da bu yüzden.

 

Ses çıkarmaktan korkar gibi neredeyse parmak uçlarına basarak pencereden uzaklaştı ve içerisinde bulunduğu küçük salonun bir duvarını kaplayan mutfak tezgahına yasladı narin bedenini. Bakışlarını yerdeki küçük el dokuması kilime odaklamıştı ve gözleri ile motiflerin üzerinden geçiyordu. Bu, ona bakmaktan daha anlamlı geliyordu o an için.

 

“Peki, hiç düşündün mü?” Geçen birkaç sessiz dakika onun varlığını unutturmuş gibi, ses ile irkildi bir anda.

 

“Neyi?” Sözcük bir refleks gibi çıkıvermişti ağzından.

 

“Neden bahsettiğimi biliyorsun?” dedi sesin sahibi kendinden emin bir şekilde. Kız başını kaldırdı ve gözlerini onun yüzüne dikti. Çenesini dikleştirmişti ve bir şekilde ona meydan okuduğu bile söylenebilirdi.

 

“Hayır.” derken de sesi olabildiğince sert çıkmıştı.

 

“Hayır ne?” dedi ses sıkılmış bir şekilde. “Hayır bilmiyorum mu?” Başını hafifçe yana eğdi. “Hayır düşünmedim mi?”

 

“Hayır düşünmedim.” Cevap, önceden ezberlenmiş repliklerimi aceleyle okuyup bitirme telaşındaymışçasına seri bir şekilde gelmişti.

 

“Seni yalancı sürtük.” derken ses oldukça eğleniyor gibiydi oysa.

 

“Bundan nasıl bu kadar eminsin?” Konuşurken tıslamak alışkanlık haline gelmişti artık kız için. ‘O’nunla karşılaşmadan önce de böyle miydi yoksa bu alışkanlığı sonradan mı edinmişti hatırlamıyordu.

 

“Lütfen bana cevap ver tatlım. Söylediklerimi bir an bile düşünmediysen,  o Colt’u neden aldın?” derken artık kıza bakmıyordu sesin sahibi. Bakışları mutfak tezgahında duran küçük el çantasındaydı. “Ve neden şu anda çantanın içinde?” Bir refleks gibi, eli fermuarı açık şekilde tezgahın üzerinde duran çantasına girmişti kızın. “Açıkçası ben, sorunlarımdan kaçmak için çıktığım bir tatilde yanıma bir Colt almazdım.”

 

Elini çantanın içine sokan kız bir süre geri çıkarmaktan korkar gibi bir ifade takınmıştı. Fakat sesin sahibi, yüzünde hala o nefret edilesi alaycı ifadeyi taşıyordu ve bu ifade, onu tetiklemişti. Elini çantadan çıkardığında içeri daldırdığı kadar hızlı hareket etmediğini fark etti. Elindeki parlak metalin ağırlığı hareketlerini kısıtlar gibiydi.

 

“Ona dokunduğunda ne hissediyorsun?” diye fısıldayan ses, gözlerini büyülenmiş gibi diktiği metalden ayırmasına yardımcı olmuştu.

 

“Bu… Farklı bir his…” diyebildi sadece.

 

“Güven mi?” Sesin sahibinin adımları taşta o çınlayan sesi çıkarmıştı yine “Huzur mu?” Yürümeyi kesince ses de kesilmişti ve bir şekilde, bu ayak seslerinin kendisini huzursuz ettiğini fark etti kız. “Yoksa rahatlama mı?”

 

“Sanırım… Rahatlama…” İtiraf etmek bu kadar zor muydu?

 

“Onu neden aldığını biliyorsun değil mi?” Sesin sahibi heyecanlanmış gibiydi.

 

“Lütfen aydınlat beni.” diye mırıldandı isteksizce kız.

 

“Çünkü ölümün kölesisin. Her gün onun için yanıyor, onu arzuluyorsun. İlk geldiğim gün de ona kavuşmak için kıvranıyordun. Şimdi de içinde o ateş var. Yalnızca artık kendini kandırmayı öğrendin.” Sesindeki zafer ölümcüldü.

 

“Bunu yapmak istemiyorum.” Kızın sesi duyulamayacak kadar zayıf çıkmıştı şimdi.

 

“Buna beni mi inandırmaya çalışıyorsun, yoksa kendini mi?”

 

Bu cevaplanması beklenmeyen bir soruydu. Cümleler ağzından dökülürken soru sorar gibi çıkmamıştı zaten. Sanki… Sanki ‘İşte karşı karşıya olduğun durum bu’ der gibiydi o an için.

 

“İki taraf arasında ince bir çizgi var. Ölüm ve yaşam arasında… Çizginin hangi tarafında olduğuna karar vermen gerek. Çünkü çizginin üzerinde durmak canını yakıyor.” dedi sonunda.

 

“Ben… Bilmiyorum.”

 

“Hadi ama. O kadar zor olmamalı. Ne istediğini biliyorsun. Ben de biliyorum.” Sesindeki o anlayışlı ton, bir an için kızın ruhunu okşayıp geçti. “Olmak istediğin yer burası mı?”

 

“Evet.” dedi çelişkili bir sesle. Yüzü ise içinde bulunduğu karmaşanın yaşattığı acının izlerini taşır gibiydi.

 

“Keşke inanarak söyleseydin. Belki beni bile kandırabilirdin.” dedi ses hayal kırıklığı dolu bir tonda.

 

“Bunu niçin istiyorsun?” Gözleri dolmaya başlayan kız elindeki Colt’un üzerinde dolaştırdı parmaklarını. Sonra bakışlarını yine ‘O’na dikti. “Neden başından beri bunun için uğraşıyorsun?”

 

“Çünkü ben sizi duyarım ve çağrınıza gelirim.” dedi ses olabilecek en temiz ve kusursuz aksanla.

 

“Biz…” Soru sorar gibi bir ses tonuyla söylemişti bu tek kelimeyi.

 

“Ölümün köleleri. Ona kavuşmak için yaşayanlar. İçindeki arzuyu hissedebiliyorum çocuk. Ona olan tutkun, yaşamaya olan düşkünlüğünün önüne geçmiş. Her yerde onu arıyor, baktığın her yüzde onu görüyorsun. Başkalarından medet umuyorsun. Oysaki aslında biliyorsun, bu yalnızca senin elinde.” Tüm bu ihtişamlı konuşma kızın üzerinden akıp giderken büyülenmiş gibi elindeki silahı göz hizasına kaldırmıştı şimdi.

 

“Ben…” Gözlerini silahtan alamazken, birkaç saniye öncesinde işittiği cümlelerin ağırlığını ve o cümlelerde saklı gücün odaya yayılışını hissetti bir an için. “Bunu yapabileceğimi sanmıyorum.”

 

“Bu güce sahip olduğunu biliyorsun.” Söylediğine inandığını kanıtlar gibiydi ses tonu. “O silahı neden aldın sanıyorsun?” derken elindeki silaha hayranlıkla bakan kıza gülümsedi. “Cevap vermiyorsun. Çünkü cevabı biliyorsun. Çünkü…”

 

Silahın patlamasıyla birlikte çok kısa birkaç saniye boyunca kızın bedeni, yada en azından ondan arta kalanlar havada asılı kaldı. Sonrasında, yukarıdan bırakılmış ve içi ağırlıklarla dolu bir torba gibi yere yığıldı.

 

“Çünkü ben istediğimi her zaman alırım.” dedi ses son kez eski renginin artık görünmediği mutfak dolaplarına bakarken. “Aptal köle…”

 

 

 

 

 

**8 Saat Sonra…**

 

 

 

Mutfak dolapları kanla kaplanmış küçük salonda dolanan üniformalı adamlardan bir tanesi dolaplardan birinin kapağına kaçamak bir bakış daha attıktan sonra havaya bir küfür salladı.

 

“Lanet olsun” dedi ona doğru bakan diğer üniformalı adam. “İnsanların beyinlerini dolaplardan kazımaktan nefret ediyorum.”

 

“İnsanların bunu neden yaptıklarını hiçbir zaman anlayamayacağım.” diyen adam dolap kapaklarından uzaklaşarak yere çömelmiş ve cesedi incelemeye çalışan adamın yanına geldi.

 

“Sen bir inanç insanısın dostum. Bu sana yanlış geliyor ama bazı insanlar sorunlarıyla başa çıkamadığında yapıcı değiş yıkıcı yöntemleri tercih ederler.” Çömelik pozisyondaki adam kızın bileklerine ve damar yollarına baktı dikkatlice, bir şeyi arar gibi.

 

“Kolay olanı yani…” dedi diğeri üzgün bir ifadeyle.

 

“Kesinlikle.”

 

Dairenin kapısı açıldı ve içeri üzerinde üniforma olmayan ama silah askılarından polis olduğu belli olan genç bir adam girdi.

 

“İntihar mı?” dedi ifadesiz bir sesle.

 

“Evet. Bir Colt Government M1911. Yakın mesafeden ateş edilmiş. Muhtemelen şakağından.” Çömelmiş adam yavaşça doğrulmuştu bunları söylerken.

 

“Kimliği?” Ayaktaki diğer polis, elinde tuttuğu cüzdanı adama uzattı.

 

“Sibel Dolanbay. Yaş  24. İstanbul doğumlu. Buralı olduğunu zannetmiyorum.” dedi bir yandan da.

 

“Muhtemelen bir tatilci.” Önermesi yine o ifadesiz ses tonuyla yapmıştı.

 

“Biz de öyle düşünüyoruz.” Birkaç saniye önce kızın yanında çömelmiş, onu inceleyen adam artık ellerindeki eldivenleri çıkarmaya çalışıyordu. Sonra birden bir şeyi hatırlamış gibi diğer adama döndü. “Bu arada köpeği bulamadık.”

 

“Köpek mi?” Şaşkınlıkla sağa sola bakınarak bir şey görmeyi ummuştu sanırım. “Ne köpeği?” dedi sonunda. İfadesiz sesini kaybetmişti ve şimdi sesinde merak vardı.

 

“Yerde bazı kanlı izler var. Pati izleri sanırım. Balkona doğru gidiyor.” Eliyle cesedin ayakucundan balkona doğru uzanan izleri işaret etti. “Köpeğin kısa bir süre cesedin etrafında dolandığını düşünüyorum.”

 

Omuz askılarının onu rahatsız etmesini umursamadan yere çömelen adam, birkaç saniye kadar izlere baktıktan sonra yüzünde, o odada onu tanıyanların daha önce hiç rastlamadıkları bir ifadeyle bakmaya başladı.

 

“Ne?” dedi sonunda dayanamayan polis memuru. “Ne oldu?”

 

Bakışlarını üniformalı polislerin meraklı yüzlerinden izlere çevirdi yeniden. Emin olmak ister gibi yeniden, yeniden baktı.

 

“Bunlar pati izleri değil?” Yüzündeki dehşet sesine de yansımıştı şimdi. “Bunlar toynak izleri. İki tırnaklı, büyük bir çift toynak izi…”

 


End file.
